beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Kurenai
is the deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite. Appearance Shu is quite tall but is undersatnduble because he is thirteen years old and has white hair and red eyes. His attire includes a pink shirt with a black tie eith a red stripe, a black coat over his shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His right hand he had a red glove. He has a scar over his right eye which is usually covered by his hair. Personality Described as a genius blader, Shu is a favorite in his hometown. However, he does not rely on talent alone and is very hardworking when it comes to Beyblade. He is one of the best bladers to ever play the sport, managing to surpass Valt Aoi and win his first WBBA tournament in less than a year. Shu is calm and patient, and prefers to be alone most of the time. He maintains a cool exterior in front of others, however underneath this lies a burning hot fighting spirit. He is quite standoffish towards people he doesn't know well, with Valt and Kaiza Xhakuenji being exceptions. Because of this, he is sometimes seen as aloof and even as a 'spoiled brat', as described by Rantaro Kiyama in anime episode 1. In the anime, Shu is shown to be a good cook: this is because his parents are often busy and away from home so he has to do it himself. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Shu was introduced in ''Let's Go! Valtryek!!'', where he is first seen on a TV broadcast on Beyblade. He is introduced as one of the strongest Bladers around, and easily defeats his opponent with a single hit. During his journey home, he sees Valt training and questions what he is doing, to which he smiles and encourages him to continue. During Valt's first round match in the local tournament, he is shocked when Valt performs a Rush Shoot. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Spryzen Spread Fusion: Shu's Beyblade in the manga. *Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite: Shu's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Counter Break: *Upper Shoot: *True Counter Break: Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Valt is Shu's best friend, whom the former idolizes, and the two have known each other since kindergarten. Valt is continually inspired by the hard-work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Shu tends to drop his cold front in front of Valt and smiles more easily around him. He's also very protective of Valt and constantly looks looks out for him. Shu's faith in Valt is unshakable, and while others may become exasperated with Valt's empty-headed antics, Shu never stops believing in him. He views Valt as a worthy opponent and rival. Tokonatsu Aoi and Nika Aoi Because they are Valt's younger siblings, Shu also cares about them. In the Japanese version, both siblings refer to Shu as "Shu-kun" despite being younger than him, indicating that they're quite comfortable with each other. Daina Kurogami Shu and Daina originally only spoke in passing. Shu was the only one to notice that Daina cheated during his match with Yugo, and saw how the guilt affected him. He approached Daina privately and offered some words of comfort, even going out of his way to lie to Daina's little brother, Souta, so that Souta wouldn't see his brother in a bad light. This spurred a budding friendship between the two. Shu and Daina seem to get along, most likely because they're both quiet people. Gallery Anime ShuKurenai.png ShuKurenaiTrailer1.png ShuKurenaiLaunching.png ShuKurenaiLaunching2.png ة.jpg لا.jpg 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 5688-346670073.png Kensuke vs Shu.png Shukurenai.png ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png burst111.png vs intense.png 6754443.png 07777739.png 13512126 889044304557221 7172129299709879318 n.png 13521982 889044317890553 7968943722590025213 n.png niviui.png 821.png Chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13533345_894514397343545_1849461636169422141_n.png Kokoji.png Kids12.png little shu XD.png Manga Trivia *He shares the same surname with Ren Kurenai from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Based of one of Ren Kurenai's trivia which she is very similar to Ren Aoi from Kamen Rider in many aspects, he also share his first name with Shu Aoi, Ren Aoi's son. *Spryzen´s beast design resembles that of an Oni. *His name, Shu, and his bey, Spryzen S2 share the same initials, hinting the letter S in the centre of his bey. References